Askobakbarium
by SoundSparrow
Summary: Magtatapat na si Sakura kay Sasuke tungkol sa kanyang nararamdaman pero matutuklasan ni Sasuke ang isang suliranin sa tambalang SasuSaku.


**Askobakbarium**

by SoundSparrow

* * *

_Magtatapat na si Sakura kay Sasuke tungkol sa kanyang nararamdaman pero matutuklasan ni Sasuke ang isang suliranin sa tambalang SasuSaku._

* * *

A/N: Minadali lang ito, kaya pasensya kung hindi maganda.

* * *

Nakaupo si Sasuke sa ilalim ng puno. Magpapahinga siya sandali bago mag-ensayo ulit. Naisip niya si Sakura, kung siya ba talaga ang mahal nito. Ayaw niya unahan baka nga naman kasi yung kulugo gusto niya, bakit ba kailangan si Sakura na lang lagi naiisip niya? Kung nakaya niyang supladuhan ang iba, bakit si Sakura hinde?

Ilang sandali pa ay nakita niya si Sakura na nadapa sa nakaangat na ugat ng puno.

_**-Dapat di ko na kasi inisip, dumating tuloy…**_

"Ayos lang ako" pinagpag ni Sakura ang damit. "Sasuke may sasabihin ako" sinabi niya sa tonong nahihiya.

Umusog si Sasuke para makatabi sa kanya si Sakura. Tahimik lang si Sasuke. Silang dalawa lang, wala yung maingay na kulugo, wala rin si Sir Kakashi, kumbaga, silang dalawa lang… ngayon magkatabi.

"Sasuke, alam ko naman di mo seseryosohin… pero sana pakinggan mo ako" tahimik lang si Sasuke, tinatago ang namumulang mukha.

"Kasi Sasuke…" Hindi makahinga si Sasuke, ano kaya sasabihin ni Sakura? Baka nga naman hindi siya si Sakura. Binuksan niya ang kanyang sharingan, hindi genjutsu, hindi ninjutsu. Si Sakura ang katabi niya.

Ang sinabi ni Sakura na "Kasi Sasuke…" ay sinundan pa ng "uhm…" "hindi ko masabi" "nahihiya talaga ako" at kung ano-ano pa na para patagalin ang usapan dahil hindi niya masabi na "Sasuke, mahal kita"… baka nga naman kasi hindi siya ang gusto ni Sasuke.

Tahimik lang si Sasuke. Hindi makahinga. Kanina pa niya pinipigil hininga niya, baka matulad siya kay Naruto na sa utot lumabas lahat ng hangin niyang inipon. Ayaw niya talaga masaktan si Sakura, pero dapat na niyang sabihin bago pa maunahan ng iba.

Natigilan ang babae dahil biglang nagsalita si Sasuke, baka naiinis na kasi sa sobrang pagpapatagal.

"Sakura, wag ka sanang magagalit" praprangkahin na ni Sasuke.

"Ayos lang Sasuke… sabihin mo na"

"Sakura, pwede bang… lakasan mo deodorant moh?" umalis na si Sasuke sa sinabi niyang iyon, dahil wala nga siyang alam sa babae at yun lang ang alam niyang paraan, ayaw niyang mapahiya si Sakura.

Habang si Sakura ay nanatili sa kanyang pwesto, ang buong mundo niya ay nagunaw… _**-mabaho ang kilikili ko**_

* * *

"Oh, para yun lang apektado ka na?" sabat ni Ino sa kaibigan.

"Eh, kasi baka na-turn-off siya sa akin" nagdadalamhati si Sakura sa sulok ng kwarto ni Ino, naiinsulto sa mga gas mask na suot ng mga kaibigan.

"Andaming lalake diyan oh"

"Pero Ino, mahal ko si Sasuke"

"Iangat mo nga braso mo. Tignan natin ano ba yang nangyari sa kili-kili mo"

Kahit nahihiya ay itinaas ni Sakura. Nilagay ni Ino ang gas mask at lumapit sa kilikili ni Sakura. Kumuha ng libro si Ino at binuklat ito.

Kapwa may gas mask din sila TenTen at Hinata.

"Sa tingin ko Ino, hindi normal na anghit iyang kay Sakura" sabi naman ni TenTen.

"At hindi putok gaya ng kay kuya Neji" sabi naman ni Hinata.

"MAY PUTOK SI NEJI?"

"Wala na. Noon yun nung hindi niya alam ano pinagkaiba ng shabu sa tawas. Kalimutan na lang natin" paliwanag ni Hinata.

"May Bakbarium ka Sakura" sinabi ni Ino na binaba ang libro at tumingin sa kilikili ni Sakura.

"Anong Bakbarium?"

"Ang BakBarium ay Baktol na may pinagsamang lakas ng Barium at Titanium"

"TEka, ano yung Baktol?"

**BAKTOL - ang ikatlong lebel ng mabahong amoy sa kili-kili. Ang baktol ay kapareho ng amoy ng nabubulok na bayabas. Ito'y dumidikit sa damit, at humahalo sa pawis.**

"Ang lupet na man ng Baktol mo Sakura!" sabi ni TenTen.

Masusuntok na sana ni Sakura si TenTen nang biglang sinagi ni Hinata ang braso niya. Buti na lang at hindi mainit dugo ni Sakura.

"Wag ka mag-alala may lunas ang Bakbarium" sabi ni Ino.

"Ano naman?"

"Ang ASKOBAK" sabay labas ng isang bloke ng puting bato.

"ASKOBAK?" tanong ng uli ng tatlo at tinitigan ang bloke.

**ASKOBAK!**

_**Ano ang ASKOBAK?**_

"ASKOBAK-ASidoKOntraBAKbarium. Tutunawin ko 'tong batong 'to at magiging asido tapos ihahalo natin sa tubig at ikukuskos sa kili-kili ni Sakura hanggang sa mawala ang amoy" paliwanag ni Ino.

"Pano natin malalaman kung wala ng amoy?" tanong ni Sakura.

"Simple lang! Kapag hinimatay si Akamaru, may amoy pa pero kung gumagalaw ang buntot niya na masaya, ibig sabihin wala na!" sabi naman ni Hinata na sinalihan ng tahol ni Akamaru.

Kaya ginawa na nila. Sa bawat himatay ni Akamaru ay dinidiinan nila ang kuskos sa kili-kili ni Sakura. Para ngang magliliyab na ng apoy dahil sa friction, sa kabutihang palad, ito'y hindi nangyari. Halos sampung oras silang nagkukuskos, pagkatapos ng mahabang proseso ay nawala na ang Bakbarium ni Sakura.

"Salamat sa inyo at wala na ang Bakbarium ko" nagpasalamat si Sakura kanila Hinata, TenTen lalong-lalo na kay Ino.

**_-Pero, nagpapasalamat talaga ako kay Sasuke, 'di ko alam, may pakialam din yung gagong yon._**

* * *

**Kinabukasan…**

"Magandang umaga!" bati ni Sakura sabay lapit sa mga kaibigan. Nilampasan niya si Sasuke na napangiti.

"…oi, la ka nang baktol ah" mababang bati niya kay Sakura na binalikan ng matamis na ngiti, lumakad na ng diretso si Sasuke.

**_-Buti, wala na siyang baktol. Sa pagpaprangka ko man lang, nakatulong ako. Naparamdam ko kahit paano pagpapahalaga ko. Tang ina Haruno. Salamat._**

* * *

****

A/N: Ang Bakbarium at Askobak ay halaw mula sa Captain Barbell ads, binago ko lang kasi Barbanium at Askobar talaga yon. R&R po.


End file.
